Let's Elope Together!
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Lamb runs away. Niou wants to kill himself. Sanada gives his permission. Atobe borrows a dress from Mizuki. The wedding scene :D


Disclaimer- I don't own PoT. And I don't even own Lamb...AND I MADE HER! She rightfully belongs to Sanada our mother :D.

This time I decided that it will be rated PG-13. Just to be safe and I think I'll be putting curses here and there.

Thank yous to

bluepenguin15, x.Lemon.Tea.x, Ketchup for Blood, Banapple, Niou+Lamb, animewahine, Juventina2509, and Silent Slayer 2000. For reviewing to The Woes of Sanada Genichirou and Lamb. This fic is dedicated for you people :D

I was bored and I really wanted to do another one cause I can't get enough of Sanada and Lamb either xD. Also Silent Slayer 2000 gave me some ideas.

* * *

"Genichirou...you don't look happy lately...is something wrong?" Yukimura asked concerned. "And where's Lamb?" 

"..." Sanada really didn't want to answer. He missed Lamb OH SO MUCH!

"Yukimura. Don't worry. Sanada is just sad that he had to give Lamb to a farm." Renji said.

Yukimura eyed Sanada. Arching an eyebrow he said somewhat amused, "You gave Lamb to a farm Genichirou?"

Sanada nodded while looking at the floor. Yukimura and Renji couldn't help but chuckle. Sanada looked up bright red and spluttered out, "I couldn't help it! She was lonely and..." he trailed off.

"And?"

Sanada mumbled something. But Renji spoke up, "And well...she like Niou."

Yukimura just laughed. Renji couldn't help but smile and Sanada looked like he wanted to drive himself into the wall.

"When's the wedding Genichirou?"

"..There is none.." Sanada mumbled.

"Really?" Yukimura said VERY amused. "I think Niou would make a fine partner for her."

Sanada looked up horrified. "I would never let Lamb marry such a...a...person!"

This time both Yukimura and Renji laughed out loud.

looki'minafarmlooki'minafarm

Lamb was so BORED! This farm her mother sent her to had NOTHING to do. The other sheep just ate grass and roamed around. I mean you couldn't watch TV! What the heck?! She missed her mother, the food he made her, her grandparents, her mother;s friend Yukimura, and some other stuff.

But most of all she missed Niou ::AHAHAHAHAAAAA...sorry I just had to say that ;D::

Maybe she should run away again? She knew that the farm wasn't too far from her mother's house. And she also knew that Niou's house wasn't far from her mother's house...

She would have to think about it.

lookieherelookieherelookiehere

"So Niou..." Marui said while blowing a bubble. "When's the wedding?"

"What wedding?"

"With Lamb."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT MARRYING HER!"

"Really?" Marui said grinning. "Then WHO are you going to marry?"

"No one in particular." Niou said glancing at Yagyuu and then turning red.

"So you're cheating on Lamb with Yagyuu?"

Marui recieved a blow to the head from Niou's foot.

baaabaabaabaabaabaa

That night, when all the other sheep were asleep, Lamb silently made her way to the door and unlocked herself out. She escaped. Again.

She walked up until her mother's house. She took one look at it. Then she made her way to what she THOUGHT was Niou's house. If her mother taught her to read also...

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Niou was sleeping peacefully, when he felt something warm on his hand. He ignored it and turned around. But this time he felt something move next to him and then felt something warm on his face. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw two eyes.

"HOLY FLIPPING CRAP!" Niou shouted while pulling the covers around him. He saw it was Lamb. Lovely.

"Baa!"

"...Please go away..."

"...Baa!"

"Please?" Niou whined.

"..."

"Whatever." And with that Niou turned over pulled the covers over his head and was about to fall asleep when he felt Lamb nudging the back of his head. He really should have cooked her when he had the chance. He got out of bed and called up Renji.

InuidataInuidataInuidata

Renji was having the same dream again. He really enjoyed it. Until he heard his cell phone going off. Really loudly. He wished he could ignore it but it was too loud to be ignored. Taking off his blindfold, he anwered it.

"...Hello?..."

"What do you want now?"

"Lamb?" Renji said. "She's at your house? But I thought Genichirou gave her to the farm?"

"Ahhh...I see. I'll call Genichirou and come over."

Renji hung up. He sighed. That dream would have to wait again. Putting on his shoes, He left for Sanada's house. In his jammies.

FearmeFearmeFearmeFearme

Fortunately, Sanada was awake when Renji was knocking on the door. He was just returning from the kitchen when Renji was knocking. Wondering who it was at time of night, he opened the door. To see Renji. In his jammies.

"Renji. Why are you here?"

"It's Lamb. She's at Niou's. Again."

"Why is she there?"

"According to my data on her and Niou, I think she wants to elope." Renji said. Then he added, "With Niou."

Sanada gasped dramatically. "No...this can't be Renji! This can't be!" And Sanada started to shake Renji.

"Genichirou...please stop shaking me..."

"Oh. Right." Sanada said letting go of Renji. "To Niou's house then!" And Sanada walked out. With his slippers and jammies.

elopeelopeelopelopeelope

Niou was pacing around in his living room waiting for Renji and Sanada. Thankfully his parents were at a business trip. So they wouldn't bother him. It seemed like forever when he heard knocking. He ran out to see that it was thankfully, Renji and Sanada. In their jammies. And for Sanada, slippers.

"You know you could've worn jeans or something right?"

They ignored him.

They followed Niou into the living room. They saw Lamb settled comfortably on the sofa. But when she saw Sanada, she leaped off and rushed towards him.

"Lamb! I missed you!" Sanada said and started to hug Lamb.

"Baa!"

Renji and Niou just stared.

Sanada looked up at Niou and said, "How did she get in?"

"She somehow got in through the backyard door."

"We'll have to take her back to the farm though."

Just then Lamb started to screech really loudly causing everybody to cover their ears.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Niou screamed.

"I think she understood that Sanada wanted to take her back to the farm."

"..."

"So how does she stop screeching?" Sanada asked.

"Say that you won't send her to the farm."

But just then, Lamb stopped screeching.

"...I won't comment..." Niou said flopping down the couch. Instantly Lamb climbed up and nudged his hand. Niou was unsure if he should pet her or not.

"I recommend that you pet her." Renji said. "Unless if you want her to scream again."

Niou hastily started to pet her. Renji turned to look at Sanada. He sighed and said, "Sanada there's no choice but to let Lamb marry him."

Sanada really wanted to kill himself. Niou also wanted to kill himself. They both looked at Renji and said, "Marry?!"

He nodded. "But you could _pretend_ marry her."

They still wanted to kill themselves. Sanada for having to give his consent to Niou and Lamb and Niou for having to marry Lamb when he would have been better off with Yagyuu. Just lovely.

DAYOFMARRIAGEDAYOFMARRIAGE

"Do I really have to do this?" Niou said while adjusting his tie. "This is so degrading."

"It's the only way to have Lamb stop bothering you." Renji reminded him.

"What's everybody going to say at school?"

"Only the regulars are coming. Don't worry."

"And I still don't see why we have to go all formal. Couldn't we just do this in an alleyway or something?"

"It's fun this way." Renji said evilly. With a somewhat reasuring pat on his back, he walked off.

Niou just gaped at Renji's retreating figure. He was going to blackmail him. Dammit. Before he could do anything, Marui and Kirihara walked in.

"I don't know why I have to be the flower girl..."Kirihara whined while tugging at the flowers in his hair.

"Oh be quiet." Marui said and walked up to Niou. "And you said there wasn't going to be a wedding."

Niou shoved a flower girl dress on him. "Now you're flower girl number 2."

"This is SO not fair." Marui said while trying to pull the dress off. "I'm stuck!"

"I crazy glued it." and he walked off.

Just then Jiroh jumped out of nowhere and tackled Marui.

"OMIGOD! MARUI-SAN YOU'RE SO PRETTY! MARRY ME! THEN THIS WILL BE A DOUBLE WEDDING!" Jiroh screamed.

"Please...get off me..." Marui said struggling. "Kirihara! Help me!"

But Kirihara couldn't because he was too busy laughing his butt off at the Marui and Jiroh couple. But just then someone in a purple dress came and pried Jiroh off of Marui.

"Ore-sama does not approve of this Jiroh!" Atobe said in a falsely high voice.

Marui and Kirihara just gaped at Atobe. He was in a purple sleeveless dress with a grey wig and make-up. This was just wrong.

"W-Who did you get the dress from?" Kirihara asked not really wanting to get an answer.

"A friend of ore-sama's" and then Atobe coughed out something that sounded like 'Mizuki'.

Marui couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed Kirihara by the scruff of his dress and ran off.

"Atobe! Let me go!" Jiroh flailed helplessy. "I want to see Marui-san!" Atobe just smacked him and looked offended.

Meanwhile, in the bushes, Renji, Inui, Shishido, and Hiyoshi were taking pictures and were silently cracking up.

WEDDINGMARCHWEDDINGMARCHWEDDINGMARCH

The farmer stepped up to the podium where Renji(the best man) and Yagyuu(Maid of Honor, he was paid) were standing. he cleared his throat and said over the audience which was composed of Hyoutei and two Rikkai members (Yukimura and Sanada).

It took a while for everybody to get up to the podium. There was Jiroh trying to tackle Marui again when it was his turn with Kirihara to go up to the podium(it was solved by Kabaji sitting on Jiroh). An angry Niou who tried to attack a jeering Gakuto and Shishido, Jackal running after his wig after a breeze blew it away, and Lamb refusing to come out because it was eating grass.

By the time the speech was to be delivered, people reallly didn't want to be here but at the luncheon because everybody was hungry. There was a teary-eyed Sanada consoled by a VERY amused Yukimura. A whiny Jiroh, and the occasional jeering done by Gakuto and Shishido.

Lovely wedding reception. Don't you think?

By the time the vows were finally exchanged, it was time to ahem...kiss the bride(which was Lamb), everybody had their cameras up to take a picture. Of course Sanada being Sanada refused to let such a scene happen. Everyone else was annoyed.

LUNCHEONLUNCHEON

By the time it was the luncheon, everybody was more than happy to sit down and eat. There was some fighting about the last [insert random food here and who got what but besides that, everybody had a good time.

That is besides Niou. When he had to cut the cake, he was more than happy to cut his head off instead. Of course the all the Rikkai regulars had to stop him from doing so.

And there were multiple accounts in which Jiroh tried to tackle Marui again. And multiple accounts in which a 'female' Atobe had to hold him down.

Now the time came in which the wedding was officially over.

Now about their honeymoon...

* * *

wow..this was pretty long... 

I feel for Sanada...not really but he was a good mother...he should look after a duckling now..

I wonder if i have to write their honeymoon now...ehh I'll do that later...

i hope you enjoyed this one as much as the other ones :D


End file.
